1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hammocks. More particularly, the invention concerns an improved, lightweight, collapsible, easily portable hammock for use indoors and outdoors.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Hammocks have been known for many, many years, and have been widely used for both recreational and utilitarian purposes. Because of the recreational popularity of hammocks, numerous types of foldable hammock supporting structures for holding the hammock in an outstretched position have been suggested. However, such foldable or collapsible hammock supports are typically complex in construction and are often unwieldy and difficult to use. Further, such structures are generally heavy, quite bulky when in a collapsed or folded configuration, and accordingly, are extremely difficult to transport from place to place.
One of the most successful prior art collapsible hammocks is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,652 issued to the present inventor. The present invention comprises an improvement to the construction described in this earlier patent and is directed toward a collapsible hammock which is of a quite simple, lightweight construction, and is easy to use and easy to transport.
As will become more apparent from the discussion that follows, the apparatus of the present invention embodies mounting brackets of a novel, lightweight construction to which both the hammock support uprights and the ground-engaging, stabilizing members are pivotally interconnected. The mounting brackets also carry novel, easy-to-use locking means for locking the uprights securely in their operating position.